Coraline and Norman 6 The Disappearing Diode
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The young couple were listening to Coraline's radio when all of a sudden a part of it called the diode just vanished. It's now up to them to find it before it really gets lost. Within this search, Norman has to put another stop to a curse which was the cause of this missing device.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 6 The Disappearing Diode

The blue-haired girl and her blonde-haired boy were listening to her radio jamming to some tunes. From the oldies station playing The Del-Vikings' Come Go With Me to The Four Tops' Standing In The Shadows of Love, they were sure having a good time together. When that second song ended, the radio just mysteriously shutted itself off completely. Coraline went to check the problem. She started off testing the volume/switch. Nothing happened. Then she went to check the battery compartment. The batteries were fine. Before Coraline could even get more confused, she thus found the real problem: the diode was missing. She and Norman began to search around their home for this missing part of her radio. It was nowhere around. Not even a single corner had it present. "Aww, man. Now my radio won't work, which means that I can't listen to music anytime. I don't even have records of music anymore. For one thing, I'm one who never grew up with vinyl records, all my CDs got scratched from being moved around a lot thanks to my parents. Heck, even all my cassette tapes got their strip ribbons disintegrated for the same reason as my CDs. And worst of all, I don't even have the the god-forsaken skill to create my very own iTunes account additonally because I can't afford a laptop and my mom never wanted to buy me one all because she believes that I don't know how to use one which is actually true," Coraline insulted herself. "Well just don't worry, Coraline. We'll find it," Norman said easily. "You think so?" Coraline cheered up a little. "Yeah. Do you even realize that you fell in love with a boy genius all along?" "Oh yeah I almost didn't know that at all," Coraline answered nearly a little unsure. "Well anyways, just what's the model name and number of this diode?" Norman asked kind of in a business-like matter. "I don't know. Let me check my radio." Coraline re-opened her radio. Her eyes adjusted closer to the diode socket looking for a label. Just before her eyes began to twitch, she found the model name and number or at least what appears to her as one. "Well I found a label on the diode socket that says JMC 45-12-19," she read in clarifying pronounciation. "Yup. That's exactly the model name and number," Norman responded quickly. "How do you know?" Coraline asked in her "I-know-you're-lying" reaction. Norman then just looked at her in an arched face. "Oh I'm sorry again. How foolish of me. You're a boy genius. Okay I really promise I won't forget that anymore," Coraline laughed clumsily. "Anyways,.." Norman popped slowly and loudly. "Let me just search for this thing on the internet," he continued speeding up his voice. After scrolling buttloads of web pages, he found out that this particular diode is currently unavailable and outdated at the same time. "Um, Coraline, according to research, this diode has been recently sold out and it's old as well." "Alright you know what? Let's just do this in person. Things are actually better done in person than online," Coraline stated pulling out her own genius. "Hold on wait, let me just search this diode on the map next before doing so in person," Norman commanded as he initiated his special map app missing specific devices of any kind and inputted the diode's model name and number. "Any results?" Coraline questioned. "Umm.. I actually don't see it anywhere," Norman answered slowly then continued when something caught his "ghostly" eyes: " hold on. I see something. What is this thing? Wait a minute, this is the cemetary in my hometown. Oh my god! What are these ghost witches doing with that radio tower? Holy cow! They're using it to strike lighting as if it was total witch craft!" "Well what about the diode?" " Hold on, I'm still looking. Oh my god of god! Coraline, I have found your diode." "Where?" "Here check this out," Norman shared his laptop to her. "Whoa, why on Earth are these ghost witches using a radio tower to strike lightning? And why are they also using that little bulb to interfere with all the electronic devices around them here?!" Coraline exclaimed in shock and surprise. "Well that little bulb is your diode," Norman cleared. "What?! Why the heck are they using that just for whatever this thing they're doing?!" "Well that's just the thing about witch craft in Massachusetts," Norman answered carelessly. "I just hope Aggie's sister is not behind all of this," he continued. "Outside of that, let's go out and find this thing," Norman concluded. Will they ever find this diode in time? Will Norman really be able to put a stop to this new curse? Hold on for the next chapter till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 6 Ch. 2

Author's note: I'm really sorry for making you wait for this next chapter. I was just busy taking care of my financial aid business for college. But here it is now.

The young couple arrived at the Blithe Hollow cemetery. Those ghost witches were still playing . As soon as Norman stepped out of the car, he rushed to Agatha's tree to discuss the cause of this problem. "Aggie. What is the meaning of this?" "I don't know Norman. I actually told them not to do what they're doing right now. But they just won't listen to me. Yet you know you're the one to put a stop to this." "Yes I know that. But doggone it Aggie I don't want to do this anymore. I am way too old for this! By the way, who started all this?!" "My sister Sophie." "As usual, I knew it. You should've told me about her sooner. And don't you ever say that you don't want me doing more than I have to because I can. If that was the case, then why should I bother having paranormal senses?! Anyways, I am putting a complete stop to this right now if it's the last thing I have to do!" Norman exclaimed as he trailed away from Agatha's tree to the graves. "Attention all of you so called witches! I need you to stop whatever you guys are doing right now!" Norman announced. They didn't listen to him at first. So they just continued their craft. "I said stop!" Norman repeated. They still kept going. So Norman then dashed back to Coraline's car for the trunk. He drew his vacuum sucker and headed back to the graves as quickly as possible. "Well if y'all won't stop, then I'll just stop you!" Norman shouted as he began sucking them all in one bag. After that unfortunately, the radio tower collapsed half of its body. And sadly enough, the diode shattered into pieces. Norman then forwarded back to Coraline's car. "Okay I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that the diode broke and so did the radio tower. But the good news is that I captured all the ghost witches!" "So what are we going to do now?" Asked Coraline. "Well don't you worry because I have a plan," Norman answered starting to smile then hopped in the car and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 6 Ch.3

The next morning, Coraline woke up noticing Norman absent. She paced around the house in her pajamas looking for him. But he was still nowhere to be seen. She then called him on the phone. And when he answered, he said "I'll be back Coraline. I'm just doing you some favors and running a few errands myself. Okay?" "Okay." "Bye now." Coraline placed the phone back on its base and started feeding the cat before she could even feed herself. Meanwhile, Norman was out in his hometown fixing the radio tower with help from his neighbors. While it was already almost done, he ran to an electronic store to buy a new diode for his girl's radio. That store actually happened to have them on sale thanks to Norman's rescue from last night. For this reason, he found the right diode. Then he dashed out the doors to accomplish the finishing touches of the tower which was only the lights last. So he did.

Hours later, he drove Coraline's car back home. "Oh Norman. There you are!" Coraline shouted as soon as he stepped through the door. " So what did you do since this morning?" She continued. "Well first I helped rebuild that radio tower. Then I had to stop at a store to eat a little bit obviously because I was so hungry. As a matter of fact, Neil forgot to share me a pizza again when he invited me to visit. But aside from that, I got you this," Norman held out a small medium-sized box in front of Coraline. " Is it really-?" "Yes it is." She opened the box excitedly. " Hey. It is! You found the right diode!" Coraline subsequently drew her radio out, opened it, installed the diode, closed the interior compartment door, and cranked it on tuning to her ever favorite real oldies station which currently played The Explorers' Don't Be A Fool. The blue-haired girl then kissed her blonde-haired boy on the lips over the song while holding his cheeks softly.


End file.
